fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; Story book Chronicles Servant mission!
Last time in Tales of nephilim! Last time we see how dark entity, Darkness tried absorb whole Allverse and become one of it. Darkness had spread his aspects whole Allverse local multiverses and decided it is time to fulfill prophesy. Darkness manifest higher dimensions and easily beated Atropos, Lahkesis and Clotho. Darkness was ready to absorb sisters of fates and whole Allverse, but Existence stepped way of his plan. Existence wowed to proctect hers children and after fierce struggle Existence manage to beat Darkness, even Darkness tried blast Existence away with massive dark energy blast. Darkness: 'This is it where you lose everything and everything shall come one with darkness! You, your feeble sisters and all those maggots what where crawling in those lower worlds! ''Those words makes something, snap inside Existence head. 'Existence: '''Noooo!!! You shal BURN! MOTHERLY RAGE!!! '''Darkness: '''What the... ''Existence brust flames and push herself trough Darkness energy blast, so fast that Darkness could`t react. Then Existence from dagger, which she plunges inside Darkness chest. This causes everything stop, it negates Darkness energy beam and maked him tremple. Existence puts most of hers power to ligth dragger and shattered Darkness countles pieces and Darkness core maked escape after defeted. Existence then asked help for Engineer, healt sisters and fixed all Alverse. But these actions and battle where taken massive toll on her and Existence goes recovery coma for heal hers wounds and restore hers powers. In mean time Atropos told sisters, that she has plan for capture Darkness core and is about tell it. What is Atropos plan to capture Darkness, find out now in.... ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission!'' '''Location: Allverse higher dimension Time: No one had time to look clock rigth now Lahkesis: '''So, sis what is your plan for finding and trapping Darkness, to...this...parrot cage? '''Clotho: Hmm, this parrot cage is very strange. It look normal, but actually contain dimensions, what even i can`t understand. '' '''Atropos: '''Even we can look lower dimensions like lower dimensional being reads their newspaper, but even we can`t see everything there. So, we i will stablish the guardian plan! '''Clotho: '``Guardian plan?!`` Atropos: 'Yes, i will create guardian for each book to control and monitoring lower multiverses. '''Lahkesis: '''In simply term, each book, which is 4 dimensional multiverse gets own guardian? '''Atropos: '''Yes, behold! (Insert guardians assemple theme) ''Atropos faced towards bookshelfs and wawed hers hand. As brigth ligth wave passes away bookselfs, it creates different sizes and looking beings, ready for duty. 'Atropos: '''There they are. All these beings are 4 dimensional beings which will be monitoring everything in lower multiverses and report straigth to us, if they spot dark being or similar. '''Atropos: '''Alrigth, all of you! Your duty is go those books and begin sreach this black entity. Your second duty is also keep those lower multiverses running and take action, when needed. Now go! '''All Guardians: '''Understood Miss! ''All guardians saluted to Atropos, Lahkesis and Clotho and then vanished local multiverses, to fulfil their job. 'Clotho: '''I hope this will help us and work. '''Lahkesis: '''I hope this won`t get up sisters head. ''Hump, creating guardians as ``army``. Let`s see how this will pull off. '''Inside Lower multiverse, one of many books of Tales of nephilim Metatron was sitting his throre and observing his own ``multiverse`` which sistrs had given to him. Metatron: '''Hmm, so this area which is my control is called Tales of nephilim. Funny name if asked me, when i look this lower multiverse, i could call this ``Bible gone badass``, but this name is chosen by higher beings, so i can`t complain. '''Metatron: ''Hmm, there is so many universes across this book. I even my self will need some help.'' Metatron then created beings, which he start call Galactic Highfathers for every universe to keep basic thing in check. Metatron also noticed how demonic armies has begun their march and destruction. Metatron: ''Are those demons created by Darkness. I must find evidents that they are, before i act.'' To do this Metatron slipped himself inside heaven ranks as low class angel and begin his evident search about demonic beings. Inside one universe (Insert demonic march theme) Large army of demons and dark beings march in planet surface towards battle ground. There was different size and looking demonic beings army, more fierce looking and meanicing, but their foe was even more menacing look, at least in demons eyes. Others side there was humanoid beings with shining armours, silver swords and white wings. Yes they where angels, great Demiurge creations to proctect his creation from these demonic being, which cause havoc all around multiverse. 'Darkness: '''It may take time, but still, i will regain my powers and end what i started, even it would take millenums to achieve! '''Butler: '''Hmm, how about corrupt their leader? '''Darkness: '''Do you mean Lucifer the Demiurge?! '''Butler: '''No my sir. I ment angels leader. That over there. '''Darkness: '''Hmm? (rises from his chair to look other side) (after looking smirks and begins laugh) '''Darkness: '''Yes, it would be BRILLIANT! It would hit more steam to machinery! I already tingle for feeling, how could do it. This ``cake`` will be most delicious, what i have ever tasted, after i corrupt him and make him my servant. (Extend his hand towards angel leader and make like he crap hims from distance and begins laughs hysterially) '''Butler: '''It is always pleasure to help. (bows) ''Other side battle field there is one angel, which can seen far away. This angel has deep sky blue eyes, long white robe, long black hair and most exlusive feat is his ten brigth golden wings. This angel looks closely around battle field and is thinking his next move. 'Michael: '''Samael, Lord Samael! (fly from skies to front of Samael and bows to him) '''Samael: '''What it is Michael? '''Michael: '''We have spotted dark entity over threre, that abonded looking castle at mountain hill. (Points towards castle) '''Samael: '''Very good, Michael. We can finally put end of his crime and bring end of this menace. (Looks towards castle and sees dark entity there) '''Samael: '''Gabriel! You take left side and push trough! '''Gabriel: '''Understood! '''Samael: '''Rafael! You take rigth side! '''Rafael: '''Already going! '''Samael: '''Michael! You take sky. Show them few your air tricks. '''Michael: '''I will show them, what i done in Jub Jub planet, those who don`t follow our creators will and love. '''Samael: '''I gonna my self end this for all! (Samael spreads his wings and flyes towards dark entity) ''Other side Darkness looked as Samael taked to air and begins fly toward him. 'Darkness: '''It time to get this party started!!! So, Atropos gotted new ``guardian plan`` for capturing Darkness and end his menacy over Allverse. New guardian Metatron has putted his own plan working to capture Darkness, will it work? We possibly see in time. And there is battle raging in lower multiverse between angels and demons. How this all begin, well we have go one story blog back to see. Find out it next story chapter ''Heaven Chronicles begining! Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts